baldisbasicsineducationandlearningfandomcom-20200223-history
Principal Of The Thing
Principal Of The Thing, also known as The Principal, is the principal of the Here School and a character in Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning. He speaks in a monotone voice, like most of the characters, he was strict, a fan of walking and he believes drinking BSODA was a punishment. Appearance & Information Principal Of The Thing is a tall adult pointing his finger upwards. His face is distorted, having raised eyebrows and one of his eyes seemingly winking. His mouth is open like if he was shouting. He wears a long-sleeved grey shirt, blue pants and white socks (without shoes). The Principal Of The Thing speaks with a normal voice, being a rare feature in the characters. His pants have some cuts, but instead of showing legs, they show nothing. His voice is simliar to It's A Bully's, this is because they are both voiced by Micah Mcgonigal, the game's creator. Colouring Game & Mechanics Behaviour The Principal Of The Thing appears after answering the final question of the 2nd notebook. He roams in the school, and usually checks the Classrooms and School Faculty Rooms, he can get spotted by his whistling. He is very fast and normally passes The Protagonist. However, you can be sent to Detention by doing the following actions: *'Running:' Running in the hallways and Cafeteria will result in detention. *'Entering School Faculty Rooms:' Entering the School Faculty Rooms might result in detention if caught. *'Bullying:' Cutting Playtime's rope and 1st Prize's wires will result in detention. *'Drinking:' Drink / use the BSoda might result in detention. However, this can only happen if the Principal knows you used it. *'Escaping Detention:' Escaping detention if the door is open or using the Principal's Keys might result in detention. *'Breaking The Fourth Wall:' Impossible to break, breaking the fourth wall might result in detention. The Principal Of The Thing can be deadly if putting you in 30-99 seconds detention, which gives Baldi the chance to catch you (Can be stopped with the Baldi Anti-Hearing And Disorienting Tape). By using the Principal's Keys, you can escape Detention, but however, if caught with the detention still being held, you will be sent, but the seconds increase. Detention counts as "opening a door", meaning that Baldi will know that you're in detention. As of 99 seconds, a message says "Well, you're screwed". In newer versions of the game, Principal Of The Thing will send It's A Bully to detention if he's caught bullying the Protagonist. which is unallowed as said in the School Rules. However, It's A Bully can't get sent if he disappears when giving him an item. Weaknesses & Immunities Immunities Those are things that make Principal Of The Thing more powerful: *'Detention:' Can prevent others from breaking the School Rules. Waeknesses Those are things that make Principal Of The Thing less powerful: *'BSoda:' Can push him away. *'Gotta Sweep & 1st Prize:' Both characters can push him. *'Principal's Keys:' Prevent detention. Description Audio Dialogue Sound Unused Gallery File:Principal_picture.png|Principal Of The Thing's photo which can be found next to his Description. File:Principal_roaming.png|Principal Of The Thing roaming. File:Scolding.png|Scolding the Protagonist inside his office. Trivia *In older versions, the Principal Of The Thing could send people to detention by eating food, such as the Energy-Flavoured Zesty Bar. **The rule is no longer applied and was removed in Version 1.3, due to lack of sense. **It was also replaced by no bullying. *He, Gotta Sweep, Arts And Crafters and Filename2 are the only characters that resemble real-life elements. **Actually, he and Filename2 are similiar to the game's creator, Micah McGonigal. *His whistles were taken from The Amazing World of Gumball, being taken from Banana Joe's whistle song. The whistles got edited and low-pitched in the game. *Despite the Cafeteria being not considered a hall, he can still send people to detention. **As we see, the Cafeteria uses the floor for the hallways, being a reason for detention being enabled in the room. **Due to the hallway floors, it is possible that Principal Of The Thing confuses the Cafeteria for a hallway. *All of his accusatory lines end with "in the halls". *His name is a play on words of the phrase: "It's the principle of the thing". A principle is a fundamental rule. Ad Category:Male Category:Characters Category:School Staff